Electronically steered array (“ESA”) antenna systems are used to provide beamforming and beamsteering functionality. Many ESA antenna systems are used in environments in which mass, size, and power limitations determine the number of components (e.g., variable phase shifters, amplifiers, etc.) and accordingly the number of beams the systems can accommodate.